User talk:Caio000
=June= Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Moegi Inō page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Tycio (talk) 02:08, June 30, 2014 (UTC) =July= Thanks Thank about the info about that Moegi went to Aoi's middle high school. Also, it's really likely that she was disowned as the heiress of Inou Family, I mean, why would she've to work in the Family's restaurant instead of spending life like heiress like Asagi? Your opinion Seeing as how the mothers have different surnames in each game, I am thinking perhaps we should host their articles solely at their given name, and then redirect the surname versions both there. Then we can explain what their old and new game is. Your evidence is convincing to me since it comes directly from overflow's site. BTW moved your chronology to your userpage as a section at bottom since this is more for interaction. talk2ty 15:46, July 2, 2014 (UTC) :Glad for the added information. Articles about Aoi town and Oohara and when references are made to them in various games would probably also be useful for establishing the shared environment. I'm hoping we can get screencaps of character mentions with kanji and then translate as final proofs that are more easily understood by casual browsers. talk2ty 16:44, July 2, 2014 (UTC) I have incorporated your images into the Radish Vacation and PureMail articles. So basically Ayumu is mentioned as Kagura's brother in the first (Snow) RV game but not actually seen? talk2ty 00:57, July 3, 2014 (UTC) PureMail Gaiden What is this? Is it an alternate name for the Pleasure Box or a different game? Did not notice it on VNDB. I also heard reference to a game called Pure Mail After, so I assume this is an alternate title for the same work. There is a reference on TV tropes which says that in this game, Kei accidentally rapes Taisuke thinking that he is his sister Miki. We should probably have an article on this if true. Some theorize it is linked to bisexual attitudes in Cross Days toward Yuki or somethin. talk2ty 02:35, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Pure Mail After is part of Overflow Pleasure Box, this one deals with what happened after the event of Pure Mail with each heroines. Apparently Kei mistook Taisuke for Miki one time, so it's at most unplanned rape. Perhaps the fact that Taisuke want to date Kotonoha is because he want to "prove" that he's not gay? (In most case, rape left victim a lot of trauma) Omega-003 (talk) 06:52, July 18, 2014 (UTC) MEO Am planning to move this to full title but Wikia is having some difficulties. Am getting errors uploading files at the moment. I am cutting portions out of the charts which I will host providing some indications. Part of the confusion is I believe some of these games on VNDB do not have complete character lists. So I may not be able to get an image yet but it will give us some hints to build on. talk2ty 04:06, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Cheating or not By your removal, does this mean that Mrs. Ogata was already pregnant with Kei before she married Mr. Ogata then? Also regarding Touri, I initially thought her surname was Sawagoe due to her father... but it is unusual for him to pass on his surname to his children, usually they keep the name of the mother... Since she marries Tomomasa I think that might be how she gets the surname? In which case I think her maiden name would be Touri Toda? Confusing issue. talk2ty 05:46, July 3, 2014 (UTC) About Moegi and Asagi Thanks about the info. I'm really confused with these Inou affair. Personally I dislike Asagi. -_- She torture poor Ayumu and is bad mother. :Remember to sign your posts here and on my talk bro! I'm not sure which info you mean, I'm basically just piecing together information about the characters from VNDB and the two charts that have English translations of the names. As glad as I am that you found the official chart, since it's only Kanji I can't make much of it at the moment. We can refer to it to settle any disputes that arise though. :Regarding Shigehara, I don't know any information about the route, I haven't played any of the visual novels. Thank you for revealing the Touri information to me, I'll clear that up then. talk2ty 15:20, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Sayura Luckily there were images of the characters from Milkyway on AniDB (due to the 2000 VN getting a 2003 anime with 2 episodes) so I used those to construct profiles and then noticed the connection to the first game. Updated her name to Sayura Kusumoto, I know you initially translated it as "Kasumoto" per the history when you set up her profile but everywhere else says "Kusumoto" and that's how 楠本 is changed into Romaji by GoogleTranslate. Regarding there being a Milkway restaurant in SRV2, do you have any screenshots of it? Where possibly I would like to create article pages about locations as well as characters. It appears that SRV2 incorporated a huge mishmash of characters from other games, makes me wonder if there's even more we haven't found yet. w:c:WITCH is about something else entirely, so perhaps in addition to Stack and its child company 0verflow we can also incorporate the Witch universe here? Or at least so far as we can link it to the Milkyway series. The games on VNDB are not detailed in terms of cast so it's hard to tell whether or not there might be undiscovered overlaps between MW and other Witch games. talk2ty 17:40, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Satsuki Shigehara Hi Caio000! Can I ask you some questions? Do you know the story about Satsukai Shigehara's route? The only I found on internet is that she's in hospital and want to commit suicide or something. Also, did Kaori get pregnant with her Senior(the blond one, not Ayumu) and went to hospital to have an abortion? Omega-003 (talk) 18:55, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Request:Miki/Ryouka's confrontation with Midori Do you have a better picture of Ryouka confronting Midori? Like the one that Miki confronts Midori. Thanks in advance!Omega-003 (talk) 18:55, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Ryoukaconfrontmidori.PNG Mikiconfrontmidori.PNG Sorry about the misname I re-checked the history and think I corrected it everywhere. Was so focused on copying the dates that for some reason I blended you and Omega into 1 person in my head =/ I've organized the images you've been posting on my talk pages into a collective gallery instead of thumbnails. Using this I have been able to put the kanji and English translations you've provided directly under the images so they can be more easily associated. I was able to tell what went with what by the source code but when the page displays, the thumbnails usually drag along the side and use up more vertical space than the text does, with a gallery it is balanced out. Now that these have been prepared in galleries it is possible to export them directly to the pages. In addition to the translation of the text, I can also paraphrase your conclusions (or you can add them directly) from the articles, so that it explains how the dialogue supports various ideas. If you can get the hang of the gallery function by looking at the code, it would be cool if that could be added directly, whether here or to the appropriate article. Do you think I should split up the Radish Vacation page into 3 distinct articles, 1 for each game? Now that they are growing it would seem appropriate at this point, I'm thinking. talk2ty 21:43, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Ai paternity In analyzing the 2 English charts I have been relying on, I have encountered a difference between them. I have cropped out the relevant portions. I am wondering if you could tell me which one is right since you know more about the games. The charts agree that Mrs. Ogata is the mother of both Ai and Kei. The charts also agree that Tomaru Sawagoe is the father of Kei. But the charts do not agree on who the father of Ai is: AiDadOgata.jpg|chart claiming her dad is Ogata, making her Kei's half sister AiDadSawagoe.jpg|chart claiming her dad is Sawagoe, making her Kei's full sister The left chart indicates that she is not Tomaru's daughter. The right chart indicates that she is Tomarus' daughter. If she is Ogata's daughter, she is only Kei's half-sister. If she is Sawagoe's daughter, she is Kei's full sister. Do you know which is correct from the game? talk2ty 23:51, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Mitsuba and Yotsuba Haven't made pages for them yet, do you have pictures of them? They sound like they might be twins like Futaba and Kazuha so I'm not sure I would be able to tell them apart. Do you know of any other candidates to be their father other than Shun? Does Wakaba have relations with anyone besides him? If not, we could probably say he's a safe assumption but not confirmed in the same was as the first 3 daughters. talk2ty 00:16, July 4, 2014 (UTC) There's no mention of who's Mitsuba and Yotsuba's father but on jp.wiki states that Natsuhi marries Hayato Ashikaga so Wakaba could also get married as well. Omega-003 (talk) 02:34, July 4, 2014 (UTC) The Japanese wikipedia says she is the candidate for second wife of Hayato. But I have not played Shiny Days to confirms this. Caio000 (talk) 02:43, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Surnames Had not considered this... so it is possible that they just legally changed their names (to go along with the hair dye jobs I guess) perhaps to disassociate themselves with the (in)famous "Inou" incest family? Another way to look at this... if Mai and Youko don't make reference to a man in their life, do Setsuna or Sekai make any references to having a father? talk2ty 01:12, July 4, 2014 (UTC) About Touri It's from japanese wiki here (look at ). Basically, it states that Touri's sexlife with Tomomasa isn't going well so she went to Tomaru (Tomomasa's father) for conselation but got pregnant because of this. Touri is of course, afraid to reveal this as Tomoe might severs the deal that keep her Family's factory from collapsing. Omega-003 (talk) 03:53, July 4, 2014 (UTC) :I'll take your word on it, I can't read Japanese and Google sometimes garbles translations :) talk2ty 04:14, July 5, 2014 (UTC) More games Thanks for the additional information. If you check the dropdown menu at the top of this wiki, under Content and "1st games", I have added links for Lost M and Imouto de Ikou now that you have established connections with them. I also added "Miss Each Other", had intended to but forgot until now. I may add Sister Princess in the future too, but would like to look further into the association between that and SRV2 first. It sounds like we've linked EVERY game by 0verflow (not to mention some by other companies). Are there any 0verflow games left which haven't been linked to this universe now? talk2ty 04:10, July 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm sure that's everything. Also, several girls from Puremail (to specify, Ai, Eri and Ryouka) has a cameo in the Imouto De Ikou OVA. Omega-003 (talk) 14:17, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Toono I am looking into the Cross Days and Lost M connection first, since something like 'same character in both games' is pretty straight-forward. The VNDB entry for Lost M had no characters. I copied all the characters listed at ACDB ( http://www.animecharactersdatabase.com/allchars.php?id=719&tile ) to it, so they are there now: http://vndb.org/v4791/chars I could not find a "Misao Toono" but I did see a "Misako Toono" http://www.animecharactersdatabase.com/character.php?id=5049 Is this who you meant? Do you know if it is Misao or Misako? The Kanji given 遠野美沙子 and とおの　みさこ both give me "Misako" so I'm assuming you forgot the K by mistake. I checked both the VNDB and ACDB for Cross Days: *http://www.animecharactersdatabase.com/allchars.php?id=2006&tile *http://vndb.org/v1193/chars#chars I do not see anyone named Misao/Misako/Toono in either of those lists. I assume this is probably a minor appearance (perhaps a short cameo?) which might explain why nobody has added her. I would like to add her to the VNDB of Cross Days so that I can link the two, but to do so I would first need to locate a screenshot from Cross Days that has Misako Toono in it. talk2ty 04:28, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Misako done I made a page and added pictures comparing LostM to CrossDays, definitely a match, great find. It is currently at Misako Toono. I am wondering about the spelling of her last name though. 遠野 is translated as "Toono" on AnimeCharacterDatabase but the subtitles on the YouTube video say "Tono" when I run it through Google Translate it gives me "Tono". Do you think there should be one O or two Os between the T and the N? I am a bit unclear on how to Romanize kanji sometimes... I think it might be "Tōno" and that Google drops the accent and they forgot to put it into the close-captions. I'll probably stick with double-O I guess. talk2ty 04:49, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Teacher Thanks, was not aware of that, I will fix the information now. Do you know if Uzuki is in the visual novels? I only know of her because she was featured in the OVA with Kokoro. I take it the identity of the teacher was only revealed in the games because I don't recall this being mentioned in the anime. Do you know if his sister Kyomi is ever shown? talk2ty 23:23, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :Suzuki, do you mean number 11 on Makoto's phone? :) Made a Kyomi Kasannoin, hopefully someone can find a picture of her from Cross eventually. talk2ty 23:44, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Ogata picture confusion Ah, sorry if I made a mistake, the picture I got was from this page which says "Father of the Ogata siblings who used to abuse his wife and family." This is actually odd because I think you pointed out that the Ogata siblings have 2 different fathers... I had thought Kei's father is Tomaru Sawagoe and this guy did not look like Tomaru so I figured it had to be Mr. Ogata. Is it possible that the anime is different from the visual novel and that they invented this guy to replace Tomaru since he had a more generic look and might get more easily hated? talk2ty 09:14, July 6, 2014 (UTC) :Didn't even think of that part, forgot Snow does a lot of retroactive fathering of people from preceding products... is it possible that Kei never saw his father and he just imagined him looking like that? Or did he actually witness his dad having sex? Or perhaps Tomaru has shape-shifting powers? Sure would explain why the cops never arrest him for all the stuff he does... :Anyway I'd like to make a page for the anime father (and perhaps if he is pictured in the visual novel) but I'm not sure what to call it... Kei's anime father perhaps? talk2ty 03:42, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :Well, not exactly shapeshifting but I think that the reason that Tomaru changed his appearance drastically from game to game is to avoid being arrest. From what I heard, he fled the country during events between Snow and Summer Radish. Omega-003 (talk) 03:57, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Satsuki (continue) So how did Ayumu save her? P.S. Do you happen to have Large PonPon CG as well? Thank in advance. Omega-003 (talk) 06:28, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :Does CG mean card game? talk2ty 19:09, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Special Data Book I'm sorry but I couldn't find it. I combed through the internet and several Japanese sites. The main info about it seems to be the daughters she had with Tomaru (the sister princess things) and that she was involved with Yakuzas (Tomaru's fault again) and got pregnant with them several times but Hatsuka always rescued her. :Perhaps Kagura still held some grudges for Tomoe for marrying Tomaru. That's why she didn't mention her. Although I kinda expect something like "巴さんは浮気者。(Tomoe-san wa uwakimono, Tomoe is a liar.)" from Kagura though. An article about the Yakuza and their portrayal within the games would be interesting to see. talk2ty 19:08, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Summer Radish I think that the Summer Radish in Summer Radish Vacation and Summer/ Shiny Days is the same one as both are located in Haramihama. I'm a bit confused about it's Shun or Youko who owned the restaurant but either one of them must've inherited it from Kagura after she passed away. P.S. Don't worry about the CG, I'll the way. P.S. Does Kagura ever found out that Tomaru is her father? From the dialogue that you provided and from my understanding it seems that Moegi is the only person who knew the truth and she took it with herself to death so she probably destroyed all the evidences that pointed out such. Omega-003 (talk) 18:38, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Gallery Regarding the screenshots being organized on my talk page, I have exported them to Summer Radish Vacation#Screenshots. Please feel free to continue editing them there. I get a 'new message' notification every time a change is made, and I think it better if contributions are kept track of on a public page rather than userspace. I assume the order these are put in are the order they occur in? The filenames do not appear to reflect that though... for example Talk7-Talk9 were put after Talk32, followed by 17-20. Once you get these properly organized would you like me to rename them to reflect their new order or something? I will probably call them something like "SummerRadishVacationShot01" and so forth unless there is further naming data I can use to organize. talk2ty 21:25, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Restaurants I had planned on making separate Snow Radish restaurant and Summer Radish restaurant pages, but if they're part of the same chain then I could redirect these to the Radish article and simply describe the franchise there. Feel free to add any data you find to the Radish article. talk2ty 21:15, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Wataru Seeing as how Wataru is the name of the protagonist of Sister Princess, do you know if this is the same guy? Two English (not raw official) charts I came across (File:FamiliesNamed.jpg and File:NonDuplicativeTree.jpg) do list Kagura as SisPri Wataru's mom but the first lists Tomaru as the father while the second lists ??? neither mention a principal. I would like it if we page could be made about this principal and about the Wataru who is Kagura's son and if there are pictures of either. Particularly discussion of Kagura and Wataru having a kid as no charts reflects this. If there are two separate guys named Wataru, do you think there surname is Inou in both cases? If that is so, I may have to refer to them by game like Wataru (Sister Princess) and Wataru (Radish Vacation) or something. This wouldn't be necessary if it's the same guy. Whatever game discussion refers to it, I hope we can eventually have it on the game's article in the gallery. talk2ty 21:23, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :Wait hold on a second... so w:c:SisterPrincess:Hinako is the DAUGHTER of Wataru Minakami (w:c:SisterPrincess:Wataru) in addition to being his younger sister? This is a link I am definitely interested in looking into further. If a cut-out of where it shows this on the official chart could be provided and translated that would be incredibly useful. I believe many sisPri fans might be skeptical of this link. :I would like it if we could find the picture from SRV2 of Wataru and show it side-by-side with his appearance in SisPri so that the similarity is obvious. :Are there any photos of the school principal? Do you know what school he is the principal of? As there may be multiple school principal characters in 0verflow, if we don't know their actual name I would prefer to name them after the school. Like "Ouran High School principal" or something along those lines. talk2ty 21:57, July 14, 2014 (UTC) How about Motehara principal as a title? Or alternatively we could call it Wataru's father. Either would work if they are the same guy. Do you think the principal's last name may be Minakami? Per surname he is given in TV series I mean. I look forward to whenever page 46's Kagura chronology is translated to establish a timeline of all 15 of Kagura's kids. talk2ty 22:32, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :am aware of that, but since he was given a name in the first anime we're going to go with that, after all he's probably not the only guy in an 0verflow game to be called "ani" right? talk2ty 01:25, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Timeline You are probably more capable of telling how well the Kagura timeline is translated, feel free to post the chart and your best idea of how to translate it. If there are any problems, people can always change it later. Regarding File:Axam04 4.jpg it might be better if I split it up into individual images (1 for each point in the timeline) so that via a gallery presentation the kanji and translation can be put below each one, for better readability. Do you know what the other numbers to the left of the years are? For example to the left of year 4 is 17, to the left of year 5 is 27, to the left of year 6 is 37. Are these page numbers? talk2ty 02:15, July 18, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, I shouldn've noticed there was something odd with everything ending in 7... now I can see it's a numerical list of 1 to 15 with a kanji to the left and right of the number. :I made a simple list based upon what you left on my talk page at Kagura#Children, feel free to make any further edits there. Regarding the years, is Moteharashou (college) from Snow and Moteharachuu (firm) from Summer? talk2ty 21:24, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Locations Thanks, sounds like good information to include on the page. I'm thinking of keeping the titles short because the difference in characters at the end makes it more distinctive, but a note will be made about the full title. I also need a page about the Motehara city. By the way, I posted this on the forums, do you think I should retitle the wiki 0verflow.wikia.com or Overflow.wikia.com since it is about more than School Days now. talk2ty 23:35, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Files Continuing what I brought up in Gallery earlier, would it be possible to make your filenames more descriptive? For example I can see File:Mother159.png is from Snow Radish and that the character is Kagura, so something like "SnowKaguraMother159" for example would be more informative. Many games each have multiple mothers so 'mother' alone doesn't stand out as identifying. Also would it be possible to crop the screenshots of the game (can be done in paintbrush) prior to uploading them? The wider shot shows your entire desktop, including a 'Melty Blood' tab and similar. All that's needed is from the X on the top-right down to the lower-left corner, basically the game window. talk2ty 04:27, July 22, 2014 (UTC) :Only administrators (also called systems operators) can rename files. Since I believe you are a trusted user I will give you those powers. I ask that you reserve those powers solely for renaming your own images though, and not to delete any files or rename other people's files, but renaming yours is fine. :If you are running Windows (which appears to be the case based on your screen shots) the program "Paint" comes by default if you type that in your Start Menu, the bottom on the lower-left. Start Menu button looks like this and Paint icon looks like this. Once it is open, dragging a box around what you want to keep and selecting 'Crop' from the image drop-down will shrink it to that. Microsoft Tutorial may help. :Since you are uploading many image, I will probably eventually move them to a sub-page at Snow Radish Vacation/gallery and divide them into sections based on the events you are depicting. :Also just to maker sure, we only want screenshots of key statements that establish relationships, not to screencap every point of dialogue in the game :) :Also it looks like the point you're at (Kagura being held down) might precede a hentai scene. If there is any key dialogue from the games that occurs overtop of explicit imagery, please do your best to crop it out or cover with bars. talk2ty 05:06, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Translation schedule These all seem great. I am going to follow the policy, due to the bulk of these, of hosting them on gallery sub-pages to keep the basic overview of a game short. Respective scenes within a game can be sections within that page. talk2ty 07:02, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Uzuki Uzuki does appear in Cross Days. Yuuki bumped into her when he leaves the library. She come to Sakakino because Kyoichi hosts the "Rare Book Lovers Association" (a front for his lolicon actions). The hair color and dress match her depiction in the anime perfectly so it must be her. (Yae's hair color is deep blue) Omega-003 (talk) 02:32, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :Feel free to list that on her page Omega :) talk2ty 07:29, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Sekai Saionji I'll contact the person making the changes. Further discussion regarding the dispute can occur on Sekai's talk page. talk2ty 07:29, July 30, 2014 (UTC) =August= Alive I would now consider this game directly related to 0verflow, actually. This just means it is 2 steps removed rather than 1 step removed. A Milkyway character (Sayura Kusumoto) who was in SRV2 being the first, and another Milkyway character (Mayu Kousaka) being the daughter of characters from Alive (father Youji Kihara and mother Kuo Kousaka) being the 2 steps. A Witch overview article mentioning how these games (and Ichigo-Da) are linked together, and how through Milkyway they link to 0verflow games, would be good. I heard a rumour that the staff of Stack or 0verflow worked with (or part of) ASCII Media Works when they made Sister Princess. I am still looking to confirm this. Do you think a similar situation happened with Witch, explaining why 0verflow was able to use one of Witch's characters from Milkyway? Also I am interested in re-structuring our home page. I don't mind if it focuses on School Days still (it is the most famous series) but I would like to introduce content about all the games to evolve this into an "Overflow Wiki" or possibly a "Stack Wiki". talk2ty 04:01, August 1, 2014 (UTC) :Ah okay so Sayura (you wrote Sakura) would still be owned by Witch. Since they haven't made anything for 9 years, and since w:c:Witch is about something else, this wiki can be about Witch characters in addition to stack ones. I would prefer to find links before including other games though. Like for example these other Witch games: #Tsurupeta #Fake #Katayoku no Tenshi #Mofu x Mokyu So far as I can tell, these 4 games do not have character profiles for them. If character profiles are put up, we might notice if they share any family names, which could be a clue to look closer and see if there are links on that basis. talk2ty 04:34, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Overlap Whoops, forgot about the category, will fix. BTW made redirect at Uzuki to your new Uzuki Ii location. Make sure it is set to leave a redirect behind when you move a page. So it is the letter I (between H and J) twice? Which game mentions this? Was left out of anime. : Her full name was from japanese wiki(pretty accurate, I say). It's defnitely two "i" as her surname s "伊井" which the hiragana is "いい". Was wondering if at http://vndb.org/v3258/chars#chars you recognized any names or appearances. This is another game by Stack and I'm curious if there might be any indication of familial relation between the 2005 game Super Stylish Doctors Story and any work in 0verflow. talk2ty 04:45, August 1, 2014 (UTC) :Regarding Fake, you wrote: ::"The Japanese wikipedia says Fake also share setting with Fake." :Which other game did you mean? talk2ty 03:59, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Ah cool, I hope we can soon discover in what respect Alive and Fake share a setting. I'll look to see if I can find a review of Fake in English, as reviews often specify who characters are. If I can get some names I can look for similarities between the two. Ideally dialogue in Milkyway that specifies that girl being the daughter of the couple in Alive would make good confirmation material for the affiliation. If I can find a familial or setting link between Alive and Fake then I would also like to find screencaps confirming the name overlap. Finding one is hard since "fake" is a common word. I think if we use its subtitle "unreality unforgiven" it may help. I can see you already listed 2 characters, giving us "Kisaragi" to look out for. talk2ty 04:08, August 2, 2014 (UTC) :Oh hey, I just noticed something. Nayu and Yuma's surname of Kisaragi is shared with Setsuna: http://vndb.org/c20387 so could Setsuna Kisaragi possibly be their mother? The page design makes it look like she's present in Alive Renewal but not in the original game? talk2ty 04:23, August 2, 2014 (UTC) I guess if either of us gets a chance to play the Milkyway trilogy we can keep an eye out for them. Direct appearances in multiple games are always a more solid link than parents. talk2ty 12:53, August 2, 2014 (UTC) :Keeping in mind that anyone can edit Wikipedia and that unconfirmed rumors and lies can make their way to any of them (even the Japanese one) we should probably confirm via CG shots for ourselves whether or not a character or setting appears in both. Since the 2009 game Rebirth is made by the company Pinpai, I am not sure what the connection is to the 1999 game Alive. :I should point out that 'shared setting' would only apply to things like fictional names. If 2 games took place in a real location like "Tokyo" for example, that would not qualify as a shared setting. If policies like that happened then I could say Tokyo Babylon and Tokyo Mew Mew were in the same universe :) Do you know the name of the setting element that Alive and Rebirth allegedly share? talk2ty 03:28, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Witch franchise Regarding the claims on Japanese Wikipedia, I suggest we divide these into discrete points and call them 'list of rumors'. Then, once we can confirm the data with evidence from the game, we can then add it to the wiki. I just want to make sure we're relying on primary sources. It would suck if someone added something untrue to Japanese Wikipedia and then we put it here, so I want us to test stuff. Now, if it will help deal with the issue, I will make a Setsuna Kisaragi page and we can write what we know about her. If she is displayed in different games, we should make sure the file names indicate which game the picture is a source from. I'll even include the pic of the Setsuna from that other game in a trivia section at the bottom. talk2ty 09:03, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Setuna *http://www.geocities.co.jp/Playtown-Toys/8931/groom/witch_cg/iti_setuna01.jpg refers to the sword-wielder with antennae ahoge. Serifis *http://www.geocities.co.jp/Playtown-Toys/8931/groom/witch_cg/iti_serifis.jpg refers to the one with ponytail in ribbon This confuses me a bit, because I have also seen pony-tail ribbon called "Setuna" in another image file, and in the wallpapers you linked she is called Setsuna Kisaragi. The Japanese wallpaper does appear to include the correct katakana: 如月 刹那 Which makes the English wallpaper translation seem sound. I notice in the English wallpaper there is a girl playing the flute in the background. Do you know who that is? I thought maybe it was the same girl and she just morphed her appearance somehow, but in this shot from FAKE we can see them onscreen together so I think they're different. Perhaps the namesake "Fake" explores which one is the real Setsuna and which one is the fake one? If they do both use this name, I could make Setsuna Kisaragi a disambiguation page, and use other pages for both of them. I would like to understand where the phrases "Serifis" and "Setuna" originate though. Great find with the Alive Omake page, going to use this and the filenames to build the Alive character list on VNDB. If you would like to make character pages for anyone from Witch here go ahead. Starting to wonder if we should call this the "StackWitch" wiki or something, now that I have reason to think the entirety of both companies (not to mention the single games of Rebirth and Sister Princess) are now one universe. talk2ty 23:17, August 4, 2014 (UTC) :Awesome! I hope you enjoy playing Rebirth. I'm particularly interested in the history of Lilith too. I believe like Setsuna Kisaragi she might have some kind of split identity issues. :Remember earlier when I linked this "Serifis" image of ponytail-ribbon girl? :Well I just found this "Serifis" image of a blonde woman playing the flute. :This blonde woman is in another image where she is called "Altsia" so this has me even more confused. :This image of "Al" and "Lili" appear to be short-forms of the names Altsia and Lilith. :Altsia and Lilith seem to resemble each other in a peaceful/violent way the same as the two ponytail-ribbon and anttenae-sword versions of Setsuna Kisaragi do. Maybe they are the good and evil halves? Or the passive and aggressive halves? :Maybe "Serifis" is some kind of good spirit that possesses people which is why we have the term used for 2 characters who look different? Or do you think "Serifis" was used mistakenly? :The first image is called "iti serifis" and the second is called "tl serifis". Any idea what TL and ITI refer to? talk2ty 23:37, August 4, 2014 (UTC) The Lilith>Ririth>Riri thing is easy for us to understand though. We can tell it's all the same name. The names "Setsuna/Setsuna and Serifis and Altsia are all very different though, so it means it's unclear what to name the flute-playing blonde. talk2ty 23:59, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Questions *Why did Midori sent the photo of herself in underwear/naked to A.W.(Kei) un the first place? Does she have psychological issue or being an exhibitionist? *What are the differences between various Midori's endings? *Why did both Ryouka and Ring moved away in their endings? *Has Kagura ever confronts Tomoe in Snow Radish? *What's the condition for Natsuhi's route? *Why there is no route that Rin was raped by Tomaru? *What're the endings of Summer Radish Vacation 2?Omega-003 (talk) 13:08, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks You Thank you a lot for the answers. I understand now that Midori is a decent girl (always thought that she's a manipulative-dominatrix-exhibitionist). Summer Radish Vacation 2 has very few infos even on jp site so your answers is great to hear. Altough personally I think that Tomaru uses psychology and drugs instead of "magic rape" to get the girls, he's a doctor after all. Will ask for more in the future! Omega-003 (talk) 16:33, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Toki Did either of the Summer Radish games have a voiced version? VNDB only lists 2003 basic and 2004 v1.1 for Summer1 and 2004 basic and 2011 download for Summer2. I see no "with voice" version listed like there is for http://vndb.org/r34217 for example. talk2ty 23:44, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Tomoe Sawagoe terms There are some problems I noticed and I hope we can reach an understanding of the character's relationships and you can put in the correct info: *In this edit you wrote that Tomaru is Tomoe's "niece". This is a term for the daughter of a sibling though. The son of a sibling is called a "nephew". *I was using "Mrs. Sawagoe" to refer to Tomoe's mother. If Tomoe has an older sister though, do you know what we should call her? *Some charts I have looked at implicate a different relationship. Looking at both File:FamiliesNamed.jpg and File:NonDuplicativeTree.jpg a "Mrs. Sawagoe" is listed as the mutual mother of Tomoe and Tomaru, which is why I listed them as half-siblings. Is this a mistake? *Even File:Official_Family_Tree.jpg makes it look ilke Tomaru and Tomoe are half-siblings with the same mother. Are you sure it's Tomoe's older sister and not her mother who is Tomaru's mom? *Is it possible that Tomoe might be the daughter of her older sister? We've seen situations like this before. talk2ty 11:30, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :Edits people make to Wikipedia may be in error. Even Japanese Wikipedia may be wrong, although I would generally trust it over English when it pertains to Japanese-only games like the Radish Vacation trilogy. :Seeing as how the charts conflict with Wikipedia, we should probably go with what the official chart says over what Japanese Wikipedia says. Unless the claim can be sourced, perhaps by the game, the chart should be trusted. :Here is a cut-out of the "official" chart you posted: :Ignoring Wikipedia and looking at that, doesn't that look like Tomaru and 2 siblings? :Regarding 母 I think we should use lowercase "mother" instead of "Mother" since it isn't a proper name. We can make a note of how they are referred to this way. :I've noticed some changes to Fake and Rebirth, I will keep checking them for new ones, glad to see it being worked on. talk2ty 00:10, August 16, 2014 (UTC) These pages are quite large, I would like us to "source" unclear relations, if we are looking outside of the games and official 0verflow chart to establish them. In this case, if you could copy and paste the original sentence as raw katakana, the URL you got the phrase from, and then follow this by your translation of what it is saying. We must still understand why this information appears to conflict with the "official" chart you uploaded here. Could you tell me what is in parenthesis after Sawagoe for Tomaru's mother? talk2ty 02:22, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry I may have missed where you put it. I have been asking about this on IRC. I am told 愛人 or "aijin" means "lover" or "mistress". So this likely means her relation to Mr. Inou. I believe the construction of the chart presents her as the mother of Tomoe though, not a sister. :Siblings are usually shown on the same level with a horizantal line connecting them. Why would Tomoe be shown on a lower level with a line going down if she was a little sister? This is how daughters get presented. :Have you read any conversations between Tomaru and Tomoe (or anyone else) which might indicate more about their relationship to one another? This primary source would be better than the 3 sites. I am concerned that there could be easy confusion between "mother's sister" and "sister by mother" or something. talk2ty 03:01, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Okay well the name Sawagoe is added to the chart (I think you said this chart came from the 2006 trilogy pack?) and it appears to present the lover as Tomoe's mom... what sources do these 3 sites use to establish her as the lover's younger sister? talk2ty 03:20, August 16, 2014 (UTC)